Familiarity: Remeeting of two friends
by skydreamerr
Summary: Senior year of Keiko and Yusuke's high-school career, and with the prom drawing nearer, what troubles will entail? Not only that, but does Keiko hold a secret even the new Makai leader cannot comprehend? Chapter 4 is up! KeikoxYusuke
1. Memories awaken

One week until prom. This had quickly become the mantra of Keiko Yukimura, not only was this her senior year of high-school, but the year had now dwindled down to a month.

' Less actually now that I think about it' Keiko placed a contemplative finger on her chin before sighing and correcting another one of the freshman's papers.

Being the bright girl she always had been, she completed her credits far before her senior year, but stuck around for him.... His freshman and sophomore year, it was a rare occasion he ever showed his face, since he was constantly ordered around in spirit world, but after nearly losing Keiko to another guy, he forced himself to show up as frequent as possible in his Junior year.

Keiko smiled to herself remembering that incident...

-------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean he means nothing to you!!?"

"Exactly what I said!! He's nothing!!"

"It sure didn't look like 'nothing' to me!!"

"Honestly Yusuke, you have got to be **the** thickest headed jerk I've ever met!"

"Apparently not, since... what's his name again?"

"His name is Yasu, and he's only-"

"See!! He stole my name too!!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Can't you see it?! Y-A-S-U-, and Y-U-S-U-... uh..."

"You can't even spell your name right, so how can you accuse him- me, of-"

"I can do whatever I want! All I know is the second I walked in on you two during that class, he seemed to be **_more_** then comfortable with you!"

Keiko bit her lip and glared. Beneath Yusuke's angry eyes, she could see how hurt he was, and to tell the truth, it hurt her to see him hurt. She turned her back on Yusuke.

"Yusuke. If you can't just handle someone else being with me for- if you can't-"

"Keiko I just listen to me.."

"No Yusuke, **you** listen. I worry myself to no end when you- you just go off into some unknown world for months on end, and.. and-"

Yusuke took Keiko's trembling hand in his, and gazed squarely into her tear brimmed eyes. "Keiko, I'm always here... Just hear me out... I promise you, that I will try my hardest to be here for you", Yusuke's hard eyes had softened and were sincere with promise.

--------------------------------------------------

Keiko smiled and stared off in a daze until..

A ruler slammed down onto her desk, "Ms. Yukimura!" Keiko snapped her eyes to face the stern face of Mr. Morimoto, but quickly lowered her eyes and apologized. "Yukimura, if you cannot concentrate, I will write a letter personally to the University you are to attend in the fall." These words hit Keiko hard, and she quickly bowed and muttered

"I need to leave, forgive me Morimoto-san". Keiko made her way out the door and slumped against the wall, sighing, and wiping invisible beads of sweat from her forehead. "Why did I get Morimoto as T.A.? I could have had anyone but him! He hates me!"

"Morimoto problems Keiko-kun?"

Keiko glanced up to see Mitarai Kiyoshi's laughing cerulean eyes help her from the floor. He used to attend a different school until meeting Yusuke on one of his missions; after meeting Kuwabara he had instantly went from "sea man" to simply Mitarai. Fate as it had placed Mitarai in almost all of Keiko's freshman and sophomore years, and she instantly became the best of friends with him.

Keiko nodded vigorously and accepted his extended hand. "I don't know why you bother to stay here Keiko-kun! You could have graduated last year with Shuichi!" Keiko raised her eyebrow at Mitarai, and instantly he shook his hands back in defense, "Not to say there's anything going on with you two!"

Keiko rolled her eyes and continued on her way to her locker, until Mitarai raced up near her, "Come now Keiko-kun, Yusuke will be back he always manages to get back safely! You can slap him to oblivion when he gets back!" Keiko couldn't help but grin at this remark, "Oh, arigatou Mitarai-kun! You always know how to make me smile!"

He grinned and was about to say something until a hoard of girls poured into the hallways crowding Mitarai. "uh... I'll see you after-school at the tree alright Keiko-kun?" Keiko waved at Mitarai's slowly departing figure, "Of course Mitarai-kun!" Keiko chuckled, ever since he arrived at the school, he became almost as popular with the girls as Kurama was, of course this was of great relief to Kurama considering how much easier it made life for him.

Keiko walked out the doors, sat under a tree and gazed up at the sky. She had a free period, which was really meant to study for her college entrance exams, but lately all she could think about was... the prom. She chuckled at her own stupidity, she could remember how she used to make fun of seniors who could only talk about prom, when the truth was, she had become engrossed with prom.

Everything was planned, Atsuko helped her pick out a dress, and so on, but the only thing that seemed to tug herself in the back of her mind was.. who she was going with.

Of course the obvious route was Yusuke, but when she last saw him.... He was hiding something, and she knew it had to do with Botan. Keiko never considered herself beautiful, and having to stand next to the glamorous Botan made her look like a mere peasant. She could always go as friends with Mitarai, or others who had asked her but her mind stayed focused, engrossed on Yusuke.

Keiko sighed and looked at her watch, her free period was nearly over and she would need to report to the office to help plan for some more prom final details. She reluctantly stood up and brushed off her skirt, which in her opinion had always been too short for liking, but in the process, she dropped her plans on the ground, only to be blown away..

"No! Wait!" Keiko cried, running desperately after the plans, most likely looking like a fool, but all she could care about was... the plans! She nearly had it in her hand, until they were picked up by someone else's strong hands

"Do you need help Keiko-chan?"

Keiko gasped and gazed into the eyes of....


	2. Reminiscing Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, but the plot's mine so... don't take it. Rawr.

_"How can I hate you?_

_I could never hate you._

_I know you don't love me._

_I will always love you._

_Stop lying._

_I'm not."_

_--------------------------------------------------_

"Kurama-kun!!"

Keiko jumped into Kurama's outstretched arms, and hugged him, and then looked up at his face, he looked tired, but he was smiling brightly for Keiko.

"So you have been in charge of planning the prom dance?"

"yes... It's quite stressful, I understand why last year you had so many difficult decisions! I don't have a co-ed partner to help me with it this year either, but I think this will be the best yet!" Keiko's eyes glistened with happiness as she continued to tell Kurama about all her plans for the plan.

Kurama looked down at Keiko who now finished talking and looked like she had something on her mind, "What's wrong Keiko-kun?" she sighed and looked at the ground, straightening her skirt again, "nothing.. I've got to get to the office.." "no, what's wrong Keiko-kun."

Keiko sighed and glanced up into her old friend's eyes, "I'm worried about Yusuke-chan...."

Kurama nodded knowingly, as if expecting her to say this,

"Don't worry Keiko-kun, Yusuke will be back in good time."

"I know! But how am I to know if- if he.. I just don't think I could... Do you think he would-"

"Calm yourself Keiko, I have come bearing good news though!" Kurama attempted to lighten the conversation.

"really?"

"Yes, I have been asked to help chaperone the prom, I hesitated at first, but I can see now I can help a friend in need" Kurama patted Keiko on the shoulder and then stood up, offering her his hand. Keiko accepted it and stood, brushing her skirt off for the third time that day.

"We'd better get you to the office before your fan-club reassembles" , Keiko joked, causing Kurama to tint a light red across his cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Minamino-sama! He has come!!"

"Minamino-sama? Quick get the office into order!"

"Is my make-up in order!?"

Keiko stepped in with the red-haired "beauty", although his hair no longer the wild mane of untamed hair, his hair was now cut back to look like a professional businessman, and according to the ruckus he was causing in the office; it fit him well.

"Is that Yukimura? I thought she was supposed to report here ages ago, what took her so.. long... Minamino-sama!"

Keiko had to hold back from rolling her eyes, her principal nearly swooned when she saw Kurama. Keiko did admit that Kurama was now a successful businessman and was currently had a list of number one positions:

#1 bachelor in Japan

#1 young businessman of Kyoto

#1 successful entrepreneur

#1 hottie of the year

#1 "in style" bachelor

The list went on and on, but Keiko considered him only one thing: her friend, and that was enough for her. Of course the principal this year was new, so she never had the "opportunity" to meet the great Shuichi Minamino, so seeing him here at the school was a complete shock. After she got over her initial shock, she straightened up and eyed Keiko.

"Ms. Yukimura, I was not aware that- that you knew Minamino-sama?"

"hai Yamamoto-san"

There was an awkward silence, until Keiko could feel her principal urging her to introduce her to the "great Minamino-sama".

"er... Yamamoto-san, meet Kur-.. uh... Shuichi Minamino"

She extended her trembling hand, and Kurama shook it curtly. Kurama had a new attitude in the office as he addressed the principal in a business-like manner.

"Hajimemashite Yamamoto-san. May I please speak with you in your office about my arrival?"

"Hai! Uh.. Yes, of course then, come"

She led Kurama to her office but just as she was about to close the door behind him, he stopped her and pointed at Keiko, she frowned slightly, but put on a warm smile towards Keiko.

"Yukimura, come. Minamino-sama wishes to discuss matters with you"

"hai Yamamoto-san..."

------------------------------------------------------

"What the heck do you mean _I can't go back_?!!"

"Just as I said Yusuke, I told you before since you are now one of the official makai rulers, you have responsibilities that you must uphold!"

"screw that!! Prom's coming and... Just let me leave! Only for a month!"

"Yusuke, I cannot permit you to simply 'pick up your bags and disappear for a month'!!!"

"Your spirit world ruler, MAKE IT HAPPEN!"

"I cannot Yusuke, and that is final. If you wish, I will have Botan tell Keiko of your.. predicament"

Yusuke glared hotly at the small spirit world ruler, "predicament my ass..." he muttered incoherently.

"What was that Yusuke?"

"yeah, sure. Whatever, go let Botan tell Keiko that I can't come back to graduate, or see her at her finest moment because of 'borderline issues' on the makai territory"

Koenma rubbed his temples and glanced up at the now fuming Makai leader, it was obvious that Yusuke wasn't happy with this. Come to think of it, Koenma wasn't all too pleased either, he lost one of his finest spirit detectives because of the whole deal. Of course Yusuke still had a small shred of respect for the small spirit world ruler, which is why Yusuke was in the office in the first place.

Advice.

Koenma almost served as the "older brother" he didn't have, which was odd, since the 18 year old was now speaking to a "toddler".

"Botan, come here!!"

Scurrying footsteps. "yes Koenma sir?"

"I need you to find Keiko and.. What is it Yusuke?"

"Can't I just tell her myself?"

Koenma sighed again, "hold on a moment Botan" Botan bowed and left the room, as Koenma turned his eyes onto the spirited youth.

"I told you Yusuke, that simply cannot be done! Raizen would be most displeased if you were to leave the territory just for.. for a 'dance' "

"It's not just a dance! Keiko's valedictorian, we're graduating this month and this prom is one of-"

"Yusuke I understand this is important to you, but think, is one girl worth the lives of hundreds... no thousands of youkai in your territory?!"

"damnit yes!"

Koenma sighed in anguish and leapt up onto his desk to face Yusuke at eye-level. "I told you once, I told you a hundred times Yusuke. **It. Cannot. Be. Done.** End of story"

"Fine, see if I care binky breath!!" Yusuke stormed out of the room and out of spirit world at that matter. He reentered his Makai territory and glowered at all his servants.

"What the hell do you want?!" He snapped rather harshly, causing them all to scurry out of the room. Yusuke sighed and was about to contemplate his situation until someone stormed in.

"My Lord!"

Yusuke glanced down warily at his 'most faithful' servant.

"What now Fred?" Yusuke had named this servant Fred, because he thought that's how he looked, and couldn't bring himself to say his real name without breaking out into laughter. He had tried it a thousand times, but just couldn't do it without remembering his stupid jokes with Kuwabara.

"The revolt... It has begun"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I understand Keiko-san has been planning this years prom arrangements by her lonesome? If I recall correctly, she should have at least have a co-ed partner, if not an entire council to assist her."

"Hai Minamino-sama, but I've been so busy this year with the new exchanges from America, and aside from Ms. Yukimura, there is a severe issue with grades in this years graduating class, but I could easily assemble a council of students for Ms. Yukimura's disposal"

"..I see. If it possible, I will assist Ms. Yukimura in the planning"

Keiko's principal gasped audibly, and Keiko needed to hold back laughter that threatened to escape her lips; she never did like Mrs. Yamamoto.

"I-I see Minamino-sama.... v-very well then, but do note that I will be checking in on the progress of the planning periodically"

"I'm nearly done Yamamoto-san, I simply need to-"

"I **_will_** be checking in periodically, and you **_will_** let Minamino-sama help you."

"Hai Yamamoto-san.."

Keiko was dismissed, but Kurama was to spend more time "discussing" the issues with Mrs. Yamamoto. Keiko whispered to him on the way out to meet him at the tree that he always read under when he was done, and Kurama nodded.

Keiko walked to the tree ignoring the glances and comments she was getting for hanging out with Shuichi, after all, he was like the "playboy" of Japan at the moment. She got to the tree and nearly collapsed. Not just from seeing Kurama, and missing Yusuke, but everything else.

After getting her 3rd degree black-belt, it was getting harder and harder for training, plus the prom issue itself.... Keiko was also tired from handling her katana, although she wasn't as skilled at it as some people she knew, she could defend herself considerably well.

"Konichiwa Keiko-kun!"

Keiko glanced up to see Mitarai striding over with a polite smile.

"So, you heard Kurama's here?"

"Yes, I was the one who escorted him inside... I think Yamamoto-san likes him!"

"Who didn't see that one coming? Well.. if you saw him, he must have told you.... there are unsettled spirits that are arriving from the lake"

"No.... Kurama didn't say anything about-"

"Konichiwa Keiko-kun... Hello Mitarai, how are you?"

"Kurama, are there really unsettled spirits coming here?!"

Kurama glanced at Mitarai, who simply dodged his glance. "Yes Keiko-kun... When I said I was here for good news.. I failed to mention you the bad."

Keiko looked up into Kurama's eyes and watched as his lips opened and said the one word that made her want to break down and cry.

"Yusuke."

----------------------------------------------------

Yeah, okay so not really a lot of action.. yet... It'd be really cool if I could come home tomorrow and see... REVIEWS haha, yeah. Okay cool, so tell me if it's any good!


	3. Negotiations & Comfort

_Forgetting you would make life easier..._

_Forgetting you could make my pains go away.._

_Forgetting you would be like dying..._

On a normal term, Yusuke would have been excited to fight, ever since he took Raizen's place as Leader of his makai territory, fights seldom broke out; which obviously disappointed Yusuke. Right now, was a different situation, there was something far more important then money or pride. The demons in his territory, along with Mukuro's territory who were leading revolts had now found a small portal that opened to ningenkai. Of course it was not nearly large enough for the true threats to enter Ningenkai, but Yusuke and Mukuro knew very well of the capabilities of the demons in their territory.

The moment Fred told him about the portal, Yusuke's mind landed on one person: Keiko.

Yusuke was sure he never let the demons in his territory know about his connection with ningenkai, so one of his servants must have watched him as he watched through a one way-mirror. It reflected what Keiko was doing, but only at certain times of day; therefore he had made a point of never being busy at that point in time.

"My Lord, what are we to do?"

Yusuke glanced down and realized he had never answered Fred's question.

"Yeah, sure, guard the portal, I'm going to meet with Mukuro-san"

"Yes my Lord."

And with that Fred was gone and Yusuke was already almost to Mukuro's headquarters. He curtly nodded at some of the glaring demons in the territory until he came onto one demon he couldn't mistake.

"Short-stuff!"

-

"I can handle myself! Let me help!"

"Keiko-kun..." Mitarai said gently, "I'm just as excited to see Yusuke as you are but..-"

"-but? Yusuke could be in danger, and- and he needs anyone who can help him win this revolt does he not?"

"Yes but.."

"So then won't he need me? I can fight just as well as you or Kazuma now!"

"Keiko, fighting demons are different from being in a nice dojo, with your sensei... or even slashing your sword at targets... These are real living youkai who will stop at nothing to overthrow both Mukuro and Yusuke. You would... get in the way of-"

"I'm sorry, are saying I would get in the way Mitarai?"

"Yes- er.. no, Keiko-kun! Come back!"

Too late. Keiko had raced off, leaving her prom preparation papers scattered in the wind. Kurama gazed gravely at her departing figure, as Mitarai tried to run after her. Kurama put his hand on Mitarai's shoulder, "Let her be. She needs to think this over."

Mitarai sighed and glanced up where Keiko had just stood. He'd always been especially protective of her, as well as Kuwabara. Kuwabara had once warned him...

-

"Hey Mitarai man?"

"Yeah Kuwabara?"

"watch out for Keiko you know? Yusuke's girl"

"I thought Yusuke said he didn't have a girlfriend.. and Keiko never-"

"It's called reading between the lines man. Can't you see those two?"

Kuwabara pointed out towards the field where Keiko had just slapped Yusuke, and was blushing furiously. He got up and tried to chase after Keiko but Keiko was too fast, and was already in the building by the time Yusuke caught up.

"I guess I see what you're saying Kuwabara..."

"Thanks man... I can't always be there for Urameshi, but see, I figure takin' care of his girl is just as good as taking care of Urameshi himself right?"

-

Mitarai glanced back at Kurama, "Is Kuwabara already at the lake?" Kurama nodded, his expression unreadable. "I guess we should go then..." Mitarai sullenly glanced up at Kurama, who was now gazing off into the distance.

-

"So Urameshi-sama, I see you have found Hiei."

Yusuke rolled his eyes at Mukuro, who was now eyeing Hiei questionably.

"Yeah, big whoop. We have to close the portal. **Now.**"

"I am far ahead of you in the planning Urameshi, currently my loyalist troops are ridding us of our revolters. I hardly think the portal would be something for you to worry about right now.."

"What do you mean 'not something to worry about'! Ningenkai could be swarmed with demons, and you don't think that it's worth-"

"I don't think you are thinking clearly. As always. You-"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Mukuro rolled her eyes and Hiei narrowed them. "I think you understand precisely what I'm trying to say."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes slightly at Mukuro, "so humor me, I'm a little thickheaded"

Mukuro glanced up at Hiei, and for a moment and unknown emotion flitted across her wounded eyes. Hiei grunted a "hn" and disappeared into another chamber, as Mukuro led Yusuke to her office.

"Please, sit." it was more of a command then a suggestion, but Yusuke chose to ignore it.

"What are you trying to say to me Mukuro?"

She sighed and then glared coldly at Yusuke, "Your woman. She has my heart."

"What the heck! Mukuro, what kind of-"

"You misunderstand me Urameshi-_sama_." Venom dripped dangerously on each of her words as she continued in an eerily calm serenade of words.

"Your woman holds the power to purify a memory.". Yusuke let out a sigh of relief and then continued staring at Mukuro, "that has nothing to do with your he-"

"**Quiet**." Mukuro's voice sliced the air, silencing Yusuke immediately.

"Let me explain. Memories lie in the heart. Some immendable, no matter how true the love someone has." Mukuro turned away from Yusuke and glanced out one of her vast windows, before continuing.

"Each of these Makai territory are only to be ruled by a pure soul. A pure heart. Anyone with the ability to purify a heart is very highly valued"

At that phrase, Yusuke's mind jumped to two conclusions:

One, 'Mukuro? Raizen? Me? A pure heart! That's a laugh and a half. ', and secondly, 'Keiko? _My woman_?'

Yusuke pondered this for a moment; it was almost an unspoken agreement that Keiko was his, and no one dared touch the girl of Yusuke Urameshi. Yet at the same time, Keiko had a fighting spirit in her, even though she obviously cared for Yusuke, whenever it came to something like Valentines day, she always choked up. That only make Yusuke care for Keiko even more; knowing that only he could protect her. Hold her. Comfort her. **_Love her_**.

"Urameshi-sama."

"huh?"

"You will go to ningenkai through the portal. You will protect your woman, and finally you will await until I come into contact with you again."

"Whoa, hold on there Mukuro, I can't just get up and _leave_ my territory!", this only caused Mukuro to smirk, "I thought you wanted to see _Keiko-chan_". Yusuke had to hold back from punching Mukuro into next week, as he nodded curtly and clenched his jaw, excusing himself from the room.

Yusuke made his way back to the spirit world, his hands still clenched fists of embarrassment, until he punched down Koenma's door.

"KOENMA!"

"what! Yusuke! I thought I told you-"

"Hitch me up a portal to earth. Now." The seriousness in Yusuke's voice shocked Koenma, causing him to stumble around the stack of papers that now flitted around his desk.

"Yusuke, we've gone over thi-"

"NOW!" he barked out the command, but Koenma would not back down.

"Why the sudden change in heart Yusuke? What happened in the-"

"You failed to mention that a Makai ruler needs to have a pure heart. You _also_ failed to tell me that **Keiko was able to purify hearts**."

Koenma glanced around nervously, wondering who could have told Yusuke this information, but it didn't take long for him to realize; "Mukuro."

"Yeah, she told me, and I'm freakin' happy she did! Get me a portal **now**."

Not another word was spoken as Koenma nodded and waved his hand, causing a swirl of light to appear. Yusuke did not bid him farewell, he didn't even send him a warning glare; he just jumped through the portal without looking back.

Koenma let out a breath of relief as Botan came bounding in, just in time to see Yusuke leave.

"Koenma-sir?"

Koenma sighed again, "You have to hand it to Yusuke... he can be downright cold sometimes..."

-

" ' I'll just get in the way' will I!" Keiko let out a frustrated scream as she punched her pillow with as much force as she could possibly use. Her eyes watered but she blinked back tears. No. Nobody; not even her reflection was allowed to see her cry. She curled up onto her bed and hugged her pillow; dearly wishing that Yusuke was alright.

"oh Yusuke... May kami be with you..."

'_knock knock'_

"Go away Mitarai!"

"Keiko-kun, come on! Kuwabara-san said-"

"Go away Kuwabara! Go **away**!"

Keiko plastered her hands onto her ears to block out any sound. "...no...no... no...!"

-

Mitarai sighed, "Kuwabara-san, are you sure we should have come here-"

"Yes! We can't let Keiko feel bad! Sheesh Mitarai, I can't believe you said that stuff to her! ...wait.. what did you say to her?"

Kurama put his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, "Calm yourself, Keiko will come around in due time. We are most fortunate the lake is starting to slow down on sending out apparitions."

Mitarai nodded in reply, and opened his mouth to say something, when Yusuke came barreling down the hallway.

"Why the heck are you all standing outside of Keiko's room! Is she sick or somethin'?"

"Urameshi! Why have ya been away so long!"

"What's wrong with Keiko!"

"Calm down Urameshi, she's just moody." Yusuke glared at Kuwabara, and muttered something along the lines of "moody my ass".

"Well, I'm not just gonna stand here all day, I'm going in!"

"No wait Yusuke, you really ought to-... nevermind.."

Yusuke had already broke the door down.

-

"Hey... "

"no... no... NO! go away!"

"Hey.. come on.. it's me Keiko-chan.."

Keiko glanced up and nearly fainted, it was Yusuke. She took a sharp inhale, and then smacked Yusuke across the room.

"Ow! What the heck was that for!"

"For leaving me completely clueless for almost half the year! Yusuke you know that-"

"Keiko, I told you, there's business in the makai that I needed to-"

"You could have been dead for all I know, but- but you-" Yusuke put his hands on Keiko's quivering shoulders, calming her down a bit; he gazed down into her bright brown eyes, and she broke down.

"...Yusuke... I-You it could have- and Botan with-.."

"shh... It's okay Keiko-chan.."

Keiko buried her head in Yusuke's chest, letting his warm embrace fill her with serenity. She inhaled his strong husky scent; the scent that she missed so much... "Yusuke..."

"shh shh..." Yusuke embraced Keiko tighter, never wanting to let go. He leaned his head onto hers and gently placed his head onto her tussled hair; her hair always mesmerized him.

Eventually Keiko fell asleep in Yusuke's arms, as he made his way to her bed and sat down, with Keiko still sleeping in her arms. Mitarai and Kuwabara glanced in, "Is she okay?" Yusuke nodded, and Kuwabara let out a breath of relief.

"Yusuke, why are you here? Botan informed me that you were not allowed to travel to ningenkai"

Yusuke shifted Keiko and glanced up warily at Kurama. What was he going to say? He couldn't say he was worried for Keiko's safety; no that would be a weak answer. At the same time, he felt he could never lie to Kurama, so he did the next best thing; "I dunno."

Kurama prodded Yusuke no longer, but from the expression on Yusuke's face, the reason why he had come back was evident: He cared for Keiko.

-


	4. On the Sidelines again

Thank you for the reviews! It makes me want to write more! Heh... So.. Could you review _again_? THANK YOU! Oh, and I'd also like to say (to.. uhm.. forgot who), but yeah the ending -kun is for a classmate. Sorry this took so long! Yeah.. uhm I forgot a lot of the other stuff... Thank you for everyone who reviewed:  
-Anime's-mistress, Lila Kitsune, and Bradybunch4529: Seee.. I UPDATED:D  
-Rose Angelz: yeah.. Sometimes his pigheadedness is kind of cute heh xP  
-SilverRainbow223: Thanks for the tip xD  
-and others i might have forgotten somehow..

* * *

_Would you allow me to prove myself?_

_Am I nothing but a flower on your wall?_

_To watch you blossom in the spotlight, _

_While I grow old and gray on the side?_

* * *

Hiei leaned against the window, momentarily glancing out at Mukuro's retreating figure, but quickly glanced away at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Master, there is someone here to see you.", the tall servant-demon called out.

Hiei let out a grunt of recognition and sent the servant away before growling at the sudden pulse of energy in the next room. Hiei himself had not had to deal with many high ranked demons since he became part of Mukuro's territory, and it bothered him greatly. Mukuro had promised him a whole land of strong demons to demolish, but so far Hiei had found the results.. displeasing.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Hiei advanced forward to the entrance hall where the aura was pulsing; yet when he entered he found no one. The aura itself had vanished from this room and was catching up to a different aura; Mukuro's. Hiei felt an unknown feeling pass his gut; perhaps his loyalty to Mukuro had grown indeed too strong?

Calmly Hiei stepped out of Mukuro's headquarters and glanced around the premises; everything was where it should be. Not a branch was out of place, as the hot sun scorched the outer sand dunes surrounding the forest. Nothing was out of place except for _someone_.

Mukuro and some of the loyalist demons were currently fighting on the dunes against the weaker demons of the revolt, causing Hiei's mouth to curl into a smirk, while striding forward towards the battle.

_Thud_

Within a moment, Hiei had unsheathed his katana, and sliced the throat of another demon, causing it to slump against the sand behind Mukuro.

"You decided to show up." Mukuro stated in an almost jokingly like manner while round-kicking a demon into a nearby rock, but Hiei didn't need to reply as he expertly cut the demons surrounding him.

Mukuro sighed but said nothing; it was obvious that Hiei was merely there for fighting, not for any-said emotion.

* * *

"Come _on_ Yusuke!" Keiko prodded Yusuke on across the sidewalk, intent on getting him to last an entire day at school.

"-But Keiko! Why do I need to go to school! Koenma already gave the school my stupid credits, so why should I show up!"

"-Because, that way I can keep an eye on you Yusuke Urameshi!" Keiko fumed, her cheeks tinting slightly from the rays of the hot sun, but Yusuke merely smirked while placing his hands nonchalantly behind his head.

"Yeah yeah... Whatever, it's not like they make seniors work that hard..", Yusuke muttered while allowing Keiko to shove him all the way to the front doors of school.

Keiko continued lecturing him about the importance of the last month of school, and yadda yaddah yaddah; but all Yusuke could think about was how familiar this all felt, and he liked it too. Having the most sweet girl in the world shove him off to school was something that he knew he would cherish for all his life. No matter how mad Keiko might have seemed while she was complaining about him being late and such, he knew that Keiko would _always_ be there.

"-Yusuke, are you listening to me?" Keiko asked. She had finally stopped shoving Yusuke, and he was walking absentmindedly through the halls; like a zombie.

"huh?"

Keiko let out a sigh, "Well, I hope you remember your classes; after all you haven't been here for so long!" With that, Keiko turned on her heel and headed off to her first period, leaving Yusuke in a daze. _'...what... just.. happened here?'_ Yusuke asked himself silently.

To think that a mere day ago he was in spirit world begging for Koenma to let him go to school! _'No.'_, Yusuke corrected himself, _'to let me be with Keiko.._'

"Hey Urameshi! What's this, the second day of school you've been here this year?"

Yusuke turned around and glared smartly at Kuwabara's laughing face, "I'll have you know this is my _fifth_ day of school this year!"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes and shoved past Yusuke, "Yeah? Well I bet you don't remember your first class _punk_!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and muttered, ".. I'll let him get away with that today since I'm in such a good mood...", yet this still left Yusuke with a predicament; where _was_ his first class? Yusuke slapped his head and started wandering around the halls, trying to jog his memory of his first class, but nothing was really working.

"Oh screw it.." Yusuke muttered incoherently, "I'll just skip the day, it's not like anybody'd notice.."

"On the contrary Yusuke; I am quite sure many students would notice your absence."

"Nah they wouldn't, I bet all the stupid kids were having a party since the 'big bad Urameshi kid' hasn't been showing up." Yusuke replied while staring back at Kurama.

"Yusuke, I would think wisely before upsetting Keiko further; you know how much it has pained her for you to be away this entire year." Kurama chuckled while leaning against the wall, waiting for Yusuke to answer.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and dismissed Kurama's comment, "Yeah? Well how come you're not in class right now, huh smart-guy?"

"Yusuke, I graduated last year."

"...Oh.. Yeah..." Yusuke mumbled feeling slightly stupid for not remembering that; he had missed Kurama's graduation last year, and Keiko was upset since they were all close friends with Kurama, heck she even threatened not to speak to Yusuke anymore!

Kurama straightened up and started walking past Yusuke, "Well, you'd best get to class Yusuke, you wouldn't want to be late for your _fifth_ day of class." With that said, Kurama strode away elegantly and made a turn past the next corner; dropping a slip of paper behind him.

"Hey! Hold up a minu-" Yusuke paused as he picked up the piece of paper Kurama had dropped next to Yusuke while passing by, it read:

**Rm. 301B: Mr. Sato; Math**

Yusuke grinned and held the sheet with the map of the school close to him, _'heh.. Kurama's still the smart guy he used to be..'_

* * *

"Keiko-kun? Keikoooooooo... Anyone there?" Mitarai snapped his fingers in front of Keiko, dazed face.

"Huh?" Keiko snapped out of her daydream and focused on the board, desperately trying to jot down some notes that she had fallen behind on.

Beside her, Mitarai chuckled at her desperate attempt; "Keiko-kun, we wrote those notes down last week! We have a free period remember?"

"Oh!" Keiko giggled with alongside with Mitarai, as she placed her pencil down and leaned back in her chair to grab her bag.

"You seem kind of out there today, what's up?" Mitarai asked in a concerned tone; not seeing the connection between her happiness and Yusuke coming back.

"Oh nothing, It's just that I need to get the final touches on the prom before Yamamoto-san tries to strangle me!"

Mitarai chuckled, just happy that Keiko was smiling now; after all, just yesterday she looked so depressed it hurt Mitarai unimaginably. Keiko was one of his truest friends, and seeing her sad made him feel responsible; after that incident with Sensui he always felt slightly ashamed of his deeds on trying to eradicate the human race.

Mitarai leaned over Keiko's shoulder and tried to steal a glance at her prom-plans, but she quickly folded it up and glared teasingly at Mitarai, "No Peaking Mitarai-kun! You'll ruin the surprise!"

"Oh fine... Hey, don't you need to meet with Yamamoto-san and Kurama about the prom-stuff?"

Keiko's eyes widened in remembrance, "Oh no!" she exclaimed while quickly shoving items into her bag and rushing out of the classroom, leaving Mitarai's papers all in a disarray. Mitarai frowned at the mess he needed to pick up now, but at the same time grinned knowing that Keiko was back to her usual mindful self.

"Kiyoshi! You didn't turn in the notes for last week! Detention!" Mitarai glanced up warily at his teacher who had just returned from his 1 hour 'coffee break'. Mitarai slapped himself mentally knowing that he had turned the notes in, but to the substitute; and usually substitutes simply tossed away papers that were turned in.

"Hai Morimoto-san." Mitarai mumbled annoyed.

* * *

Koenma paced his desk, fumbling with the figures in his head; it was obvious that Mukuro had told Yusuke about Keiko's special ability of purifying hearts, but he had never expected Yusuke to take it so personally! Koenma himself was going to tell Yusuke about Keiko's powers the same day, but since Yusuke had gotten so upset and simply left for his territory, Koenma was unable to get the information out.

"Oh great Kami... How in the world did I end up with this kind of predicament!"

Since Keiko's powers hadn't peaked, Koenma wasn't all too worried about anyone trying to 'hurt' her, but it was obvious that Mukuro must have told Yusuke something in the wrong context. _'He wasn't supposed to freak out like that!'_

A chirp voice broke through Koenma's mental scolding,

"Koenma-sama?" Botan clicked the door open and stepped in, smiling happily at her employer.

Koenma sighed and glanced warily up at Botan, "Yes? What is it Botan?"

"Oh nothing really Sir, I just came to inform you on the progress of the revolts near Mukuro and Yusuke's territory!"

Koenma plopped down in his chair and folded his hands, nodding at her to start.

"Alright... Let's see here, well there have been some small break outs along the borderlines of Yusuke's territory, but nothing that his troops were unable to handle.. There was a rather large encounter near the edges of Mukuro and Hiei's Headquarters, but they were able to subdue it... Our scouts have been able to plug the flow of spirits through the portal, so now only extremely low class demons are able to escape into ningenkai; but nothing to worry! They're completely visible to the human eye, so we can rely on the military forces of the ningens.." Botan paused for a moment glancing up to see if Koenma wanted to hear anymore; it was obvious he was happy with what she had said.

"Very good Botan, sounds like everything's working out like it should!" Koenma exclaimed happily.

"Yes it is Sir! Want me to go to Ningenkai and retrieve Yusuke for him to return to his duties then?"

Koenma placed a contemplative finger on his chin but then shook his head, "No, I think Yusuke can spend a month down there don't you?"

Botan nodded happily, "Oh yes sir! I think that's quite alright, after all we don't want to mess with his graduation right?"

Botan bowed towards Koenma and then retreated out of his room and into the office of scurrying ogres...

* * *

"Yukimura! Why are you late?" The principal of the school snapped at Keiko for arriving a mere 3 minutes late for a meeting that hadn't even begun yet.

Keiko lowered her head trying to redeem herself, "Forgive me Yamamoto-san... It must have slipped my mind.."

" 'slipped your mind'! Do you know what your foolishness could have cost me!"

Keiko inwardly glared at her principal for being so vain, _'Why does everyone love Kurama so much? Enough to toss me aside as a rag doll?'_

Ms. Yamamoto paced the office halls for the seventh time, continuing to glance up at her watch, and then the door, until finally there was a knock on the door. Ms. Yamamoto quickly straightened up her posture, glared at Keiko, and then smiled towards the door.

"Hai? Please come in." Ms. Yamamoto chirped out in an oddly happy tone.

The door clicked open and there stood Kurama, in all his grandeur, he nodded curtly towards Ms. Yamamoto in a sign of recognition and then smiled warmly at Keiko. Kurama closed the door behind him and walked toward the chair adjacent to Keiko, rather then the one next to Ms. Yamamoto.

"Shall we begin then Yamamoto-san?" Kurama stated in a business-like tone while clasping his hands in his lap, and eyeing the plethora of make-up strewn across her face.

Ms. Yamamoto nodded eagerly and then faced Kurama, "Shuichi, would it be alright if simply you and I go over Yukimura's plans? I'm sure you have classes this period, correct Yukimura?"

"No Yamamoto-san, I have a free-period right now." Keiko giggled inwardly at the expression on her face; it was one of utter shock and annoyance. It was more then obvious she wanted to get rid of Keiko, but Keiko felt it necessary to annoy her as much as possible without being to disrespectful.

"Oh.. I see then..." she muttered lowly while shooting a quick glare in Keiko's direction.

"Yamamoto-san, I would most appreciate it if you would still address me as a business associate. I do not appreciate the-"

"-Of course! I do not wish to displease you Minamino-sama!"

Kurama cocked an eyebrow momentarily but continued with his fluid speech, "Hai Yamamoto-san. Arigatou, now unfortunately, I have not had enough time to assess Keiko's plans, but I will make sure of it that I have time to review it tomorrow with her."

"B-But she has classes! I'm sure you and I could plan much more wisely for the prom then-"

"I'm sure Keiko has a free period again tomorrow, so you needn't worry about the interruption of her education Yamamoto-san."

"Y-yes Minamino-sama... I suppose this meeting shall conclude then. I will meet with both of you next week to check on the progress of the planning, you are free to leave Yukimura."

"Arigatou Yamamoto-san." Keiko murmured while bowing and making her way out the door just in time to hear the last bit of her conversation with Kurama.

"Minamino-sama... I was wondering if-if you could perhaps- that is if you- well could you-"

"Yamamoto-san. I appreciate your willingness to allow me to assist Keiko with the planning, but we needn't-"

"NO! I-I mean, I would most appreciate it if I were able to view your plans for the new hospital in Mushiyori-"

"Then I shall be in contact with you Yamamoto-san." With that Kurama excused himself from the room and made his way out of the school without having more then a dozen of them practically fling themselves at him.

Once outside the school, Kurama leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief; while unknowingly striking a model's pose. _'To enter that school again is just like it was a year ago...'_ Kurama though to himself as he peacefully left the premises and started to walk over to a nearby park.

* * *

"**Mr.** Urameshi!" Yusuke's teacher snapped while slamming a ruler down onto his desk, "I told you to pay attention! You are far more behind in class then your 'foreign credits' claim you to be!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I think maybe you need to shut the he-"

"That's it! Detention Urameshi! Report after school to room 444C! Or can you even remember the classrooms on this campus!"

Yusuke scowled at his teacher before shoving his desk aside and glaring straight into the eyes of his teacher, "Well I don't have to see your ugly face after this month, so shove off!" with that Yusuke stalked out of the room, slammed the door and fumed his way out the hallways.

"I didn't even have to come to this stupid school, so why do I bother!" Yusuke let out another frustrated growl and had to hold himself back from punching the wall, when he remembered his old haunt up on the roof. Half smirking, Yusuke made his way up the stairs and clicked the door open to the roof.

"Ahh... This is much more like it! Screw stupid school.. I'm only here for a month more and I never have to come back here again!"

Yusuke stretched his arms out and yawned, just being in school made his body feel more tired than he did while training. Of course in training he didn't have to deal with death glares from his peers, hatred from his teachers, and all the other crap he had to deal with in school.

"Hm... I might have to be here, but that doesn't mean I have to actually pay attention in class.." Yusuke muttered while shutting his eyes and beginning to doze off.

"Yusuke! What are you doing!"

"What!"

Yusuke snapped his eyes open and prepared himself for a lecture. He shielded his eyes to see Keiko standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, the wind causing her skirt to drift upward. _'...hehehe.. .I'm beginning to remember why I liked coming to school every so often-'_

"Yusuke you pervert! Stop staring at my skirt!"

"Hey! Who ever said I was looking at _your_ skirt!" Yusuke mentally punched himself for answering that kind of stupid answer.

"I know you are! What else would you be staring at!"

"For one thing your brea-"

_**SLAP**_

"You are the most perverted boyfriend I have ever-"

Yusuke recovered from the tremendous slap and brightly pointed out, " 'boyfriend'! That means you're my girlfriend and-"

"Yusuke would you give it a rest?"

"No! You said it! Not me! Yes!"

Yusuke leapt up from the ground, let out a laugh and hugged her, at first Keiko was slightly resistant to the sudden change in atmosphere, but quickly adapted and melted into his warm embrace.

"...Hey Keiko?"

"...yes?"

"Do you think you could... go to the pr-"

"Yusuke, there you are!"

Yusuke loosened his grip on Keiko and glanced up to see Kurama out of breath at the door.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked seriously, now holding Keiko with his arms tightly; his eyes were filled with determination, ready for anything Kurama could say, well just about anything...

"Koenma's been kidnapped, the old team needs to reassemble."

"What! But what about that new recruit Koenma was ranting abou-"

"-Lies. Koenma was forced into a position to try and get you back to be Spirit Detective, and the only way he presumed he could reach you was through jealousy."

"... that was low..."

"Yes, I'm sure it is Yusuke, but we truly must go, _now_. They left a threatening letter as well if you would like to read-"

" 'they'? All of a sudden it's _they_? Well, let's go then!" Yusuke hugged Keiko one more time before gently letting go and running out the door, while Keiko stood there quietly holding in tears.

Just before Kurama turned to go, Kurama hugged Keiko sincerely, "Keiko, you must get to somewhere safe.. I fear your life as well as many others may be in danger right now.."

"H-Hai Kurama-kun.."

Kurama let go of her and raced after Yusuke, making sure to leave the door open for Keiko to use on her way off of the roof. Keiko walked to the edge of the roof just in time to see Yusuke and Kurama meet with Kuwabara at the bottom of the school. They spoke for a moment and then dashed off out of sight, leaving Keiko all alone..

On the sidelines..

As always...


End file.
